The B*tch Is Going Down
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris When Honey M., Joseph, Kiki, Piper and Candice arrive at camp they meet Brooke who came back from her isolation. She's surprised to see Candice. As Candice leaves to the shelter to get some sleep, Joseph and Honey M. catch up with Brooke. The next day, Kiki, Brooke and Honey M. gossip about Candice. Honey M. is pissed that she's still here but she will go the moment she doesn't win immunity. Brooke and Kiki agree with her. Joseph is annoyed as Piper talks to him all the time. She talks about all her problems in daily life. When Kiki wants to ask something to Joseph, Piper tells her to screw off. Kiki almost cries and runs away. Kiki tells the two girls what happened. Honey M. says that once Candice is out the door, Piper has to go because she's a "fat bully". Candice walks around a bit. She is gonna fight until the bitter end because she hates it that Honey M. or Brooke might outlast her. Challenge The final six arrive at the challenge area. Jeff welcomes them and announces the challenge. The players have to stand on pole and have to balance as long as they can. However, when someone drops he or she gets to decide which player they wanna taunt. They can kick once to their pole, trying to make them fall. Candice knows that they are all going after her. Survivors ready? GO! Not even one second after Jeff's finished, Honey M. jumps off her pole. She then kicks to Candice's pole but she manages to stay on it. Honey M. frowns. She gave up immunity to make Candice lose and it didn't work. Joseph then falls off. He has to bring down Candice because she's the biggest threat left now. He had saved her once, it won't happen another time. He kicks Candice's pole, making her drop this time. Candice calls Joseph a jerk. Kiki, Piper and Brooke are left. As Kiki falls down, she decides to kick Piper's pole who falls as well. She shouts at Kiki, calling her a stupid blind idiot. Kiki blushes. Brooke, however, jumps off her pole as she has won individual immunity. Osiris Brooke, Honey M., Kiki and Joseph all come together to talk. Joseph says it's time for Candice to go. Honey M. jumps in excitement, saying that the b*tch is going down. Brooke claps in her hands while Kiki looks less interested. She feels bad because of Piper and she really wants her to go. Joseph assures Kiki that Piper will go. Joseph makes a confessional, saying that once Candice is gone he knows he has Honey M. and Brooke as his pawns. Kiki was already his and Piper as well. Piper is disliked by the jury so he has to take her to the end. They are all manipulated by him and his victory is gonna be easy. After he makes his confessional, he talks with Piper and makes her feel comfortable. The five are celebrating and see Candice's challenge defeat as their victory. Candice acts like she's defeated but she has a surprise for them tonight. Tribal Council The final six arrive at tribal council, followed by Janice, Logan and Stephen who looks very pissed at majority of the group. Jeff asks Brooke how it felt to be back after exile. Brooke says she was surprised to see Stephen gone but besides that she felt like she was back at home again. Jeff then asks Joseph what has to happen tonight. Joseph tells Jeff that it's time for the biggest threat in the game to leave the game now. Candice grins while Janice and Logan roll their eyes. The players then all vote. As Jeff returns with the urn, Candice announces she would like to play her secret item - which is the hidden immunity idol. Joseph looks like he's about to pass out, Honey M. and Brooke look at each other and Kiki crosses her fingers. The jury looks extremely excited. Candice says that she's here to fight and she won't make it easy for the jealous cows, smiling at Brooke and Honey M. It is a real hidden immunity idol. All votes for Candice won't count. Jeff reads the votes... . . . First vote... . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) 5 votes Candice, neither of them count... . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt and the fourth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . Honey M. (1-0) Honey M. almost throws up as she's pissed. She starts to cry out of anger and grabs her torch, walking towards Jeff to snuff her torch. As she leaves, Brooke shakes her head. Joseph has been played for the first time this season and he will make Candice pay for it. Votes Candice voted Honey M.: "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to be able to do this. I could've voted for Joseph who is playing amazing, Piper who is straight up a bully, Kiki who is just following Joseph or Brooke who has been nothing but a jealous b*tch. But you, you have tried to bring me down and came for me the moment you met me. And guess what, you lost ahah! You lost the game because of your sore, bitter attitude. Have fun getting ignored by the jury because they all hate you. Now you'll know how it feels to be excluded of everything. Good-f*cking-bye!" Honey M. voted Candice: "Time to make you pay for everything you've done. You can't outsmart, outplay and outlast the Honey Melany Sinclair." Brooke voted Candice: "You've won most of the challenges, you won prizes, you had a total run for your money. This has to stop right now. Because of that, I will vote for you." Joseph voted Candice: "The brains, brawn and beauty. But guess what, it's time for your pretty face to go home. I have saved you long enough. You were a great shield but now it's time for you to be the latest victim of my great plan. Bye, Candice!" Kiki voted Candice: "Man, I should be happy to vote you... but I ain't. I really hope Piper can go next. UGH!" Piper voted Candice: "I don't care if you, Honey M. or one of the other annoying girls leave. JUST LEAVE!!!!!!" Final Words "I'm pissed, real pissed. What the heck?! She wins all challenges, she wins a barbecue feast, a spa trip, a damn letter from her EX-BOYFRIEND... and now a freaking hidden immunity idol?! What's wrong with this game. I have been done dirty and I'd be surprised if this wasn't rigged at all. I should call me lawyer. I really should. But due to the respect of the game, MY game, I won't." - Honey M., 6th Place